Solaris una historia sin limites
by cloud 012
Summary: Es una historia que se re-monta entre los tiempos del pasado y presente en particular de un personaje llamado Roicer que estuvo en la presencia de cuando los humanos comenzaron a agruparse en sociedad mientras va desarrollando varias fasetas de el durante el tiempo nos remontamos a la epoca del presente en la cual pasa desapercibido como un estudiante de una escuela misteriosa.


_**Solaris una historia sin límites.**_

 _ **Capitulo 1.**_

 _ **El Origen.**_

Año: Desconocido.

El joven despertaba con suavidad miraba de un lado a otro y no lograba divisar nada era una rotunda oscuridad cuando miro hacia arriba vio la luna y las estrellas. Era un lugar extraño, no se sentía acogido en este. Luego de un tiempo viendo la luna comenzó a diferenciar siluetas en la oscuridad muchas cosas extrañas lo rodeaban cosas que no se movían pero que él sentía que estaban vivas. El joven se levanto y toco una de estas sintió que era muy áspera en un lado pero emanaba algo que lo atraía. Dijo sus primeras palabras.

 _ **-¿Que es este lugar? –**_ se dijo para sí mismo, mientras aun tocaba el objeto áspero. Cuando de repente una voz pasa por la mente del joven.

 _ **-Es un árbol-**_ Dijo la voz en un tono angelical, se escuchaba una pequeña risa.

El joven al escuchar la voz quito la mano del árbol y miro a todos lados _ **.- ¿Quién anda ahí?-**_ dijo él un poco confundido pero no había nadie.

- _ **Soy una amiga-.**_ Dijo la extraña voz que estaba en la mente del joven.

 _ **-A…m…i...g...a...-**_ Dijo el joven con lentitud de repente un extraño recuerdo doloroso pasa en su mente haciendo que pierda el equilibrio y caiga al suelo.

 _ **-Cuidado, Roicer-.**_ Dijo la voz un poco angustiada.

 _ **-R…o…i…c…e…r…-.**_ Dijo el joven colocándose su mano derecha en su ojo.

 _ **-si ese es tu nombre, ¿no lo recuerdas?-**_ Dijo la voz.

 _ **-¿Qué es recordar?-**_ Pregunto Roicer.

 _ **-puff…. Tal parece que no recuerdas nada-**_ Dijo la voz. _**–Bueno debería tomar una forma física para explicar todo-**_ Dijo la voz cuando de repente una silueta aparece frente a Roicer sentada, Roicer se sorprende.

 _ **-Tranquilo-**_ Dijo una voz proveniente de la silueta. _ **-Esta será mi forma física por ahora… bien comenzamos-.**_ dijo la voz.

Pasaron varios días, Roicer y la extraña silueta conversaban, pregunta tras pregunta eran respondida por la silueta, mas luego que Roicer se canso de hacer preguntas comenzó a explorar la zona mientras la silueta lo seguía, encontraron varios animales y la silueta le explicaba con detalle que era cada una de estas extrañas criaturas para Roicer. Dormían cuando querían, no tenían necesidad de comer o hacer ninguna otra necesidad. Charlaban de todo lo que había que ver y lo que le esperaba a Roicer en un futuro. Una noche como cualquier otra, Roicer estaba en un lugar repleto de arboles a su alrededor a los cuales se le habían caído todas las hojas haciendo el suelo más cómodo, miro a la luna y se dejo caer suavemente al suelo. Miro a un lado y ahí estaba la silueta sentada en una roca.

 _ **-¿Qué es este maravilloso lugar?-.**_ Pregunto Roicer maravillado.

 _ **-Actualmente, los habitantes de este lugar no le tienen nombre pero generaciones siguientes la llamaran "Tierra"-.**_ Dijo la voz proveniente de la silueta.

 _ **-Es hermoso-**_ Dijo Roicer maravillado.

 _ **-No has visto nada-.**_ Dijo la silueta. _**–Sígueme quiero mostrarte algo-.**_ Dijo la silueta mientras se levantaba de la roca.

Roicer sigue a la silueta hasta un llano donde hay mucho pasto, una suave brisa pasa y del pasto salen muchas luciérnagas iluminando todo el llano con su luz.

 _ **-Hermoso-**_ Dijo Roicer, cuando de repente hizo un grito de felicidad e intento acercarse a las luciérnagas pero estas lo dejaron atrás. _**-¿Qué pasa por que se marchan?-**_ Pregunto Roicer a la silueta que estaba recostada a un árbol.

 _ **-Es que no eres de su especie Roicer, por eso te temen-.**_ Dijo la silueta.

Roicer mira alejarse a las luciérnagas. _**-¿Qué son?-.**_ Pregunto Roicer acercándose a la silueta.

 _ **-Luciérnagas, brindan luz-.**_ Dijo la silueta.

 _ **-Espero, volver a verlas-.**_ Dijo Roicer mirando a la última de ellas.

 _ **-Puedes venir cuando quieras ellas siempre están aquí en las noches-.**_ Dijo la silueta.

Roicer se sienta, se queda mirando la luna hasta que comienza a salir el sol y ve un grupo de personas pasar por cerca del llano, estas tenían lanzas para cazar, cuando la silueta ve a los extraños toma a Roicer por una mano y se ocultan en el pasto.

 _ **-¿Qué ocurre?-**_ Pregunto Roicer sorprendido.

 _ **-Silencio Roicer-.**_ Dijo la silueta.

Roicer observa a los extraños alejarse y quiere seguirlos.

 _ **-Estás seguro que quieres eso-.**_ Dijo la silueta sosteniendo la mano de Roicer.

 _ **-Ellos son parecidos a mi-**_ Dijo Roicer.

Era cierto Roicer tenía un cuerpo humano de 17 años con una complexión fuerte, su cabello negro y ojos grises lo hacían resaltar en el bosque pero tal vez entre humanos no tanto.

 _ **-Bien sigámoslos, pero en silencio, no quiero que te hagan daño-.**_ Dijo la silueta poniéndose en marcha por ocultándose por el pasto, Roicer la sigue.

Siguen a los cazadores hasta una pequeña aldea. Roicer intenta acercarse más pero la voz lo retiene.

 _ **-Es lo más que nos podemos acercar-.**_ Dijo la voz.

 _ **-¿Por qué? Ellos son iguales a mi no me van a temer-.**_ Dijo Roicer. 

_**-**_ _ **Vez esos palos con rocas son muy peligrosos pueden herir a cualquier persona. Mejor aléjate de ellos vuelve al bosque. Para ellos tienen la idea de que el más fuerte es el que sobrevive-.**_ Dijo la silueta mientras se adentraba al bosque. Roicer siguió las órdenes de la voz pero no se percato de que una de las jóvenes de la aldea lo vio esta no hizo nada solo esperaba verlo de nuevo.

Roicer se fue junto a la silueta, conversaron otros días más y quedaron en que Roicer debía cerrar los ojos para agudizar sus demás sentidos. Roicer lo intento y al otro día antes de abrir los ojos escucho unas ramas romperse cerca del.

 _ **-¿Quién está ahí?-**_ Dijo Roicer abriendo los ojos sorprendido por el sonido extraño.

Roicer ve a una joven corriendo en dirección contraria a él.

 _ **-Espera ¿Quién eres?-.**_ Le grito Roicer cuando se disponía a seguirla.

La joven sigue corriendo y se oyen sus risas. Roicer comienza a correr.

 _ **-Espera-**_ Gritaba Roicer.

La joven se desliza por el llano y llega a la aldea cuando Roicer se dispone a salir del llano pero aparece la silueta y lo detiene.

 _ **\- Ya te dije que te alejaras de aquí Roicer**_ -. Dijo la silueta entre cruzando los brazos.

Esa día Roicer comenzó a observar la aldea vio todo lo que hacen las otras personas y vio a la chica, ella vio a Roicer y se rio.

 _ **-¿Quien es esa chica?-.**_ Pregunto Roicer.

 _ **-Ya te dije Roicer que no puedes acercarte a esas personas-.**_ Dice la silueta mientras tomo de la mano a Roicer.

 _ **-Solo dime-.**_ Dijo Roicer soltando la mano de la silueta.

- _ **¡je!….bueno ella es la hija del jefe de la aldea tienes mala suerte porque ella está comprometida-**_. Dijo la silueta un poco enojada por la actitud de Roicer.

 _ **-Lastima-.**_ Dijo Roicer.

Roicer volvió al bosque y vio una de las ramas rotas, la sostuvo, de repente ve una visión de cómo hablar con la chica.

 _ **-¿qué haces?-**_ Dice la silueta al ver a Roicer mover rocas y cubrir todo con hojas.

 _ **-tengo algo en mente-.**_ Dijo Roicer.

A la mañana siguiente Roicer escucha los pasos de la chica y de repente ella cae en un agujero. Roicer le tendió una trampa.

 _ **-¿Ahora dime quien eres?-.**_ Dice Roicer al verla entre las hojas.

La chica empezó a gritar y toda la aldea le escucho.

 _ **-tranquila no te hare daño-.**_ Dijo Roicer al verla así.

 _ **-Que hiciste Roicer-.**_ Dice la silueta al decir esto su silueta desparece y su voz es silenciada.

 _ **-¿Qué? Amiga donde estas-**_ pregunto Roicer a ver a la silueta desaparecer y no escuchar respuesta.

La chica continúo gritando y llegaron los guerreros de la aldea.

Uno de los guerreros le lanzo a Roicer su lanza desde que lo vio, Roicer al ver que le atacaban esquivaba los proyectiles. Hasta que vio que uno de los proyectiles alcanzo a la chica.

- _ **Perdón-.**_ Dijo Roicer

Los guerreros les lanzaron sus Lanzas. Otra voz aparece y esta es más fuerte mas varonil. _ **-**_ _ **Roicer…. Levanta tu mano hacia las lanzas-.**_ Dijo la voz.

Roicer hizo eso y vio que detuvo las lanzas y se las devolvió todos los guerrero, estos no se percataron que sus lanzas iban de regreso hacia ellos así que fueron impactados en partes vitales por estas por eso mueren al instante mas la sangre brota de todos ellos, Roicer se acerca y mira lo toda la sangre en el suelo.

Roicer ríe un poco. _**– ¡Esto es hermoso!-.**_ Dijo el sonriendo y llorando mientras se inicia un extraño fuego en el bosque.

 _ **-Roicer no abuses de tu poder por favor prométeme que lo usaras por el bien-.**_ Dijo la primera voz que hablo con él.

Roicer mira el cadáver de la chica, deja de reír. _**-**_ _ **lo prometo-.**_ Dijo él mientras se quedo mirando las llamas con esto desaparece entre estas. 

_**FIN**_.


End file.
